¿El amor vale nueve Pepitas?
by XAliinattionX
Summary: Nada en especial! Me aburri y comenze a escribir esto xD Espero les guste! ;


**Holaaa! Sisisis es raro yo Alison-Pinoko17 sin subir uno de los caps de la historia del Tigre ¬¬ Lose u.u**

**Pero! Les juro que escribi esto por pura dibercion y cuando lo lei completo dije: ¡Wow! Podria subirlo a Fanfiction asi que le di unos toqes ii aqui esta! ;)**

**Comparto con ustedes mi gente xD**

**Los combo niños no son mios,si que les pertenecen a: Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**

**¿El amor vale nueve pepitas?**

-10 es demasiado Pilar ¬¬ ¿Cerramos con 9?

-¿Que te cuesta dar una pepita de mas? ¬¬ Es solo un centavo mas a la apuesta! u.u

-Es que no me alcanza! Dx

-¿Y que paso con todo el dinero que tenias de cuando fuiste millonario?

-Todo ese dinero se fue en clases para la escuela de mimos ¬¬

-Oh...Ya veo :| Bien cerramos con 9 ¬¬

-Bien!

-Míralos...Parecen dos ratas peleándose por un pedazo de queso-_Opinaba Serio a Azul mientras ambos miraban por la cerradura de la puerta, y atrás se encontraban Paco y Pilar haciendo una apuesta_

-Si...¿Que será lo que apuestan esta vez?-_Preguntaba la rubia_

-No lo se...Pero se que esa apuesta me incluye T-T

-Bien entonces quedamos así,yo digo que Serio le dirá a Azul dentro de los próximos tres días que la ama-_Decía Pilar_

-Y yo digo que no,Serio es muy miedoso y jamás le dirá a Azul lo que siente por ella n_n

-Eso dices tu ¬¬ Pero no conoces a Serio tanto como yo!

**-¿¡TU!?** Yo soy el que pasa mas tiempo con el ¬¬

-Pero Paco,tu jamás notarias una indirecta ni aunque esta te golpeara en la nariz ¬¬

-¡Espera un minuto!-_Paco pasa su mano por donde debería estar su nariz_-¡No tenemos nariz! Dx

-¡Ya cállate! El tema aquí es que Serio le dirá dentro de los tres días a Azul que la ama,si no es así entonces tu ganas y te daré el dinero ¬¬ ¿Ok?

-Mmm...Esta bien :( -_Lo dice mientras busca su nariz_ ¬¬

-Jajajaja son un par de tontos!-_Reía Azul quitando el ojo de la cerradura-_Creen que nosotros nos gustamos xD

-Ehhh si jaja que gracioso jeje :$-_Decía nervioso y muy sonrojado_

-¡Espera! ¿Tu...gustas de mi? O.O

-Yooo....yo... O.O (OMG! trágame tierra! D:)

**-¡¡¡SIIIIIIII!!!-**_Se escucho un grito por detrás de la puerta y de ella salio Pilar agitando los brazos como loca_-**¡¡Dile de una maldita vez que la amas!!**

-Pero yo--

**-¡¡Díselo antes de que te golpee!!** -_Le grita de manera asesina_ :S

-Ok...Azul me gustas!-_Se tapa la boca sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir_

**-¡¡Noooooooooooooo!!-**_Grito Paco saliendo amordazado de la habitación en la que se encontraban el y Pilar_-**¡¡Esto es trampa!!** Pilar me amarro a una silla! Dx

-¡¡Cállate que a nadie le importa!! ¬¬-_Lo empuja lejos y se acerca a Serio_-¡Escúchame a mi tienes que decirle que la amas! Piensa lo feliz que serás! :D

-Pero Pilar yo...-_Decía Serio quien se sentía entre la espada y la pared_

**-¡¡No lo hagas Serio!!** Me harás perder nueve pepitas!! **¡TE LO PROHIBO!-**_Gritaba Paco arrastrándose hasta ellos como las orugas xD_

**-¡¡Nueve Pepitas no son nada!!** No te interpongas en el camino amoroso de Serio y Azul-_Grito Pilar_

-Me vale! Serio no lo hagas! D:

_Pilar se lanza contra Paco_

-Ven Serio vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo-_Azul lo toma de la mano y escapan del lugar y se encierran en un cuarto de escobas de la escuela_-Ahora dime ¿Gustas de mi? ¿Si o No?

-Es que yo--

-**Solo dime si o no maldita sea! :**

**-¡Hay si!** ¡No me comas! Dx

-¿Si? O.O

-¿Que dije? :S

-Dijiste que si O.O

-¡Serio eres un Idiota! ¬¬ -_Se dijo a si mismo en voz alta mientras se golpeaba la frente con su mano_

-¿Y...Quieres besarme?

**-¿¡Que que!?** O.O

-Hay ya me canse! ¬¬ -_Azul se acerca a Serio y lo besa apasionadamente en los labios y el queda con cara de_ O////O

_En ese momento se abre la puerta y aparecen Paco y Pilar, obviamente Paco sigue atado y con apariencia de oruga _xD

-Paco te digo que no están-_Pilar se sorprende y abre los ojos como platos_-...aquí-_Completo_**- ¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! ¡Te lo dije Paco! El se lo diría!** :D-_Gritaba Pilar saltando de un lado a otro_**-¡¡PAGAME MORENO!!**

-¡No jamás! -_Se va saltando ya que no puede correr :/_

-Ah no vuelve aquí! ¬¬ -_Corre y se le tira encima_ :| _Le revisa los bolsillos y logra sacar sus ganadas nueve pepitas_

-¡Devuélveme eso! Dx

_Pilar corre a donde se encuentran Azul y Serio mirando con cara de_ O.O" _y dice_:

-Bien ya tengo lo mío! u.u Ustedes sigan con lo suyo! :D- _Y los encierra en el cuarto de escobas_ :1

-Bueno...Parece que Pilar obtuvo su premio

-Si parece que si...jeje n_n

-¿Terminamos lo nuestro? -_Dice de manera coqueta Azul_

-Ehh yo...esteee...jeje ¿Te Amo?

-Tranquilo...No muerdo ;)-_Y lo besa nuevamente_

**FIN**

**Spero les halla gustado! Y si tambien lose! ¬¬ Se supone qe me inclino hacia la villania Pero que mas da!? xD ¿Que una chica no puede expresarse? ¬¬ Ademas! No significa que dejare de ser la mala,fria y repugnante villana que espero comvertirme...Si no que solo es por dibersion xD Ok nos vemos gente culta! O leemos :D Bye!**

**Bloody Princess! **


End file.
